narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ino Yamanaka
}} | english = }} is a member of Team 10 with Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, under the leadership of Asuma Sarutobi. Background Ino was a considerably more popular and self-confident girl than Sakura when they met at the Ninja Academy. She convinced Sakura that hiding the size of her forehead was pointless, and gave her a ribbon to draw attention elsewhere, suggesting that Sakura had great potential, but had yet to reach it. She helped Sakura gain her confidence. When Sakura became attracted to Sasuke, and found out that Ino was attracted to him as well, Sakura ended their friendship so she could compete with Ino for his affection. Ino later made friends with Sakura again during the Chunin Exams, but they are still considered rivals by many, including Asuma. Personality Ino is somewhat superficial, constantly thinking about boys and hoping that dieting to lose weight will make her be more attractive to them. Ino can also be very confident and outspoken, and isn't afraid to speak her mind and sometimes suggests that Choji should lose weight. She is attracted to Sasuke, but her reasons for that attraction, apart from Sasuke being a popular student and the best in his class, are unknown (not unlike Sakura's attraction to Sasuke). In her team, Ino tends to boss the others around, though she clearly cares for them as shown by her relief when Choji survived near fatal injuries. Shikamaru, despite thinking of most girls as "troublesome," typically offers no resistance, being unwilling to deal with how she reacts if she is unable to have her way. Asuma recognizes the control she has over the others, and while dying, tells her to look after Choji and Shikamaru and ensure that they do not get into trouble. Ino has shown to possess a great level of intelligence; in the Chunin Exams she uses her hair to make a chakra rope to bind Sakura, and in the Konoha 11 filler she is able to tell a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands. Also during Pain's invasion, she was able to conclude that Pain's real body must be around the village for his technique to work since it is similar to her clan's. Part I Chunin Exams Though making a few brief appearances earlier in the series, Ino makes her debut during the Chunin Exams. She used her Mind Body Switch Technique to enter Sakura's mind and memorize all her test answers, then sent her mind into Choji and Shikamaru's minds to give them the answers. In the Forest of Death, she helped Sakura and Rock Lee fight off the Sound Genin until Sasuke forced the Sound Genin to retreat. Ino's first match in the Chunin Exams was against Sakura. The two did not battle seriously at first, until Sakura, unwilling to have Ino pity her, denounced her. Ino and Sakura battled seriously afterward and used up most of their energy in the process. Ino then attempted to enter Sakura's mind after cutting her hair and sending chakra into it to immobilize her. She succeeded, but was expelled by Inner Sakura. Low on chakra, Ino and Sakura charged at each other for one last attack, and knocked each other out, resulting in both of them being eliminated. When they regained consciousness, they started becoming friends again, but still maintained their rivalry over Sasuke. Ino accompanied Sakura to visit Sasuke in the month between the preliminaries and the finals, but found that he was gone. She went to the finals with Sakura, and noted that Sakura's team was extraordinary after seeing Naruto defeat Neji. When the invasion started, she was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu. Filler arcs In the filler arcs, Ino accompanied Naruto, Shino and Anko to the Land of the Sea, and helped defeat Misumi Tsurugi by possessing him and tying his arms to pillars, leaving him trapped in a collapsing room. Ino then used Mind Body Disturbance Technique on Yoroi as he attempted to attack Shino, allowing Shino to punch Yoroi away. When Yoroi attempted to attack Ino, Shino sends his bugs after him, defeating him. She later appeared in a mission with Naruto, in which she tried to replace a princess who has grown overweight in an attempt to woo her suitor. Ino was barely able to stand the man, but the mission succeeded after Naruto accidentally exposed the real princess. Ino briefly revealed an "Inner Ino", similar to Sakura's "Inner Sakura", during this episode. In the Konoha 11 arc, Ino and Sakura were sent to examine a corpse that was believed to be that of Genno. Ino hesitated, but eventually entered the room, and concluded from the condition of the hands that the corpse was not a ninja or a carpenter, and that Genno was still alive. After the group found Genno, she attempted to possess him when he tried to make his escape on a summoned bird; while he let go of the bird, Ino was unable to maintain the technique, as she noted that he had been suffering terrible pain the entire time. In the Shitenshounin arc, Ino accompanied Shikamaru to help rescue Temari. Her attempt at possessing their opponent Kyaku failed, leaving her at risk. Kyaku later was defeated by Shikamaru and Temari's combined efforts. Feeling guilty that she did not contribute much to the mission, she asked Sakura to ask Tsunade to add her as a second apprentice. Sakura agreed, but added that she would be Ino's senior apprentice, but Ino refused (leading to yet another fight). Part II Sasuke and Sai arc Ino made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara, with her hair grown long again and sporting a more revealing attire. She appears again after Sai is added to Team Kakashi and remarks that he resembles Sasuke. When they all go out to dinner, Sai tries to befriend Ino and Choji. Having earlier learned that women (specifically Sakura), do not like to hear how they really look, Sai tries the opposite approach by calling Ino "gorgeous". This enrages Sakura who he had previously called "ugly". Fire Temple filler arc In the anime, Ino makes her next appearance while selling flowers to Asuma at her family's shop, teasing Asuma about his gift obviously being for Kurenai. When word comes in of villages on the border of the Land of Fire being attacked, Ino, along with the rest of Team Asuma, went to investigate. Later, during the attack on Konoha, Ino did her part in the resistance by performing her duties as a medical ninja. While trying to help Naruto save Sora, Ino attempted to take over his mind, only to instantly be repelled by Sora's demon fox chakra. Hidan and Kakuzu arc When Tsunade decided to make a move against Akatsuki, Ino was assigned along with Choji, to a Niju Shotai team led by Aoba Yamashiro and Raido Namiashi. Ino and Choji arrived as backup for Shikamaru and Asuma in their fight with Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. When the duo retreated Ino tried to tend to Asuma's injuries, but the damage to his body was beyond repair. Before dying, Asuma said that Ino is strong willed and a reliable child, so she should take care of Choji and Shikamaru. Asuma also told Ino not to lose to Sakura in ninjutsu or in love, to which Ino agreed. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all agreed to avenge Asuma. Under the guidance of Kakashi, Team 10 later set out to face Kakuzu and Hidan. By using her Mind Body Switch Technique on a hawk, Ino was able to quickly find the Akatsuki duo so Shikamaru's plan could begin. During Team 10's fight with Hidan and Kakuzu, Ino largely played the role of an observer, her Mind Body Switch Technique being too much of a risk to use in battle. After Naruto arrives and defeats Kakuzu, she happily healed him. Three-Tails Arrival arc In the anime, Ino was seen finishing an operation and was praise for her hard work by a more experience medic-ninja, She soon recived a message to come up to Hokage's office where Ino is teamed with Rock Lee and Tenten as backup for Kakashi's team. Her mission will be using her fine-tuned chakra control to assist in the sealing of the recently discovered Three-Tailed Beast. Pain's Invasion When Pain began his invasion, rushed to her father's location to inform him and all those present of the attack. Having learned something about Pain's identity, they try to escape to avoid capture. Pain so arrives and captures Shizune, finding out what she knows before killing her. After he destroys the village Ino tries to revive Shizune, but can do nothing to help her and regroups with her father and the others. Abilities Yamanaka Clan Mind Techniques Ino excels in the techniques of her clan. She primarily uses mind-affecting jutsu, such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a jutsu used for reconnaissance that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body is left vulnerable until she returns, and Ino has generally had poor success when using it. The anime takes her skills a bit further by giving her the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them. She can also user her clan's telepathy to communicate with her father over long distances. Medical Techniques thumb|Ino trying to heal Asuma Ino learns medical jutsu in the gap in time between Part I and II. Although being adept at medical-ninjutsu she has yet to reach Sakura's level of mastery. But Ino has proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. With the knowledge of plants and flowers she gained in her family's flower shop, she has the capability to create herbal medicine. Chakra Control Ino has developed excellent control of her chakra due to her training in medical ninjutsu, and even help assist other medical ninjas in delicate operations at the hospital. With Ino's finely-tune chakra control to the up most efficiency, Tsunade decided to send her on the mission to help with sealing of the 3-tailed beast. Other media Ino is a common playable character in the Naruto: Clash of Ninja and the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series of games. She is the only member of the Konoha 11 that is not playable in her pre and post-timeskip costumes in Naruto Shippūden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 3. Trivia * The manga does not explain how Ino learned medical jutsu. * Ino was ranked as the 17th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. She placed 14th in the fifth poll and 23rd in the fourth poll. She finished 30th in the first poll. * Ino does not wear her Konoha headband in Part II. * In the third databook, it seems Ino would like to fight Sakura out of any other shinobi. * According to the third databook Ino became a Chunin at age 14. References